Meet The Teenagers On The Avengers:EMH
by angelface2015
Summary: Well, I've noticed how when people make a story from this show, whether madeup or new characters, they are all adults. So whats it like being a teenager on the team? I know for a fact there's a kid on the Justice League in DC universe so having teens on the Avengers wouldn't be something very new. I'll try to have a new chapter very soon and there is plenty more to come.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Meet the Teenagers

Many people joined the Avengers after the Galactus invasion such as Black Widow, Rescue, Sif, Mockingbird, and Winter Soldier. Twister aka Bethany Madison "Beth" Pym, the little sister of Hank Pym who is sixteen, was an "intern" of the team having some years of training by Nick Fury and having the powers of wind, wind resistance, wind control, and camouflage in nearly all environments. Beth has light brown hair and hazel eyes just like her older brother and often wear a ponytail and has 5" curly strands in front of her ears. Her costume's top has a rectangular cut to show her chest and neck kind of like Mockingbird's. Her sleeves are orange as well as her boots, belt, collar, and the tornado symbol on her chest. Her shirt, pants, and gloves were white. She wears a white mask too.

At the age of twelve, she was noticed by Fury who helped trained her in martial arts. Storm also mentored her and helped Beth manage her wind powers. Beth aided Thor and Iron Man when they tackled Graviton but was not ready yet to join the team at the time according to Fury. Twister helped during the skrull invasion by fighting her skrull which earned her a spot on the team as a reserved member. She joined the team right after the skrull invasion when Nick Fury believed she was ready. In Ultron Unlimited, Cap scrimmages with Twister and fights Ultron when she was freed by Vision. However, she did not fight much except when her brother assumed the identity as YellowJacket and the team had to fight the serpent society and when the Avengers called her to help with the Galactus invasion being assigned to Captain America's group. and she does many monitor assignments. Beth is a very smart and organized person who looks up to the older superheroes and believes reasonably. She is submissive and diligent which makes her easy to train. At school however, she is a goody-goody and a nerd because she reads books and listens to classical music her free time.

However, after few weeks after the Galactus Invasion, a new teen member, William "Willy" Barton, who is Hawkeye's first cousin joins the team. Nick Fury also trained him but his sessions with Fury were different from Twister's so they rarely saw each other. Willy has red (nearly) shoulder-length spiky hair with three bangs and blue eyes with freckles on his forehead which is usually hidden by his bangs. His power is mainly speed. He can run three-fourths the speed of light When fighting, he wears a costume similar of Impulse's from dc universe only that instead of tan and red, its grey and red. He is also sixteen years old. His superhero name is Impulse.

He started training as well at age twelve a few months after Twister. He accompanied his cousin, Hawkeye, during Widow's Sting but stayed back with Captain America and Black Panther until they intervened in Hydra's Base. He also helped during the Galactus invasion in the water group, also where his cousin was. At school he is seen as the major jock who is the class clown as well. He is the captain of the football and baseball team which makes him super popular and hot especially with girls but avoided getting a girlfriend because of his powers. Because he is popular, he is somewhat arrogant and aggresive, making him sometimes hard to work with on the Avengers because he challenges those older than him. However he tries to do the right thing which was greatly taught to him by his mentor, Quicksilver. The Avengers became a lot more interesting when the two teens "met" (They "know" each other at school but don't talk to each other because of they're very different personalities).

1 month ago in the training room, Beth aka Twister is practicing alone with the team's new canons...

"You machines are like marshmallows to me!" exclaimed Twister as she made a mini tornado to throw at the canons.

"Miss Beth, you may want to be cautious," replies Jarvis quickly.

"For what?" When she gets no response she throws the tornado at the canons, and they explode with marshmallow crème splurging everywhere, saturating Twister. "Eww. Who would be so mean?!"

"Hah! That was a good one!" Clint chuckles as he and Willy walk in. "I couldn't have done better. Hey Beth I want you to meet someone." He pats Willy's shoulder. "This is my cousin, Willy."

"Actually Clint, we kinda know each other from school..." Willy blurts out awkwardly.

"Your cousin..." Beth says unsettling.

"Hey look um..." Willy starts.

"Beth" she replies quickly as she clears her face from the crème.

"Sorry about the prank, Beth. I wouldn't have done it if I've known it was really you." He reaches out his hand in apology but she rejects it.

"What are you sorry about? It was hilarious. You're right they are like marshmallows Beth." Clint snorts.

"Shut up Clint." replies an irritated Beth. "Are you visiting?"

"I-"

"Actually he might join the team if he feels comfortable," interrupts Clint.

"I do already." replies Willy. They both laugh. "Hey let me help you clean up."

"If you don't mind, I prefer to be left alone to clean up." she says annoyingly. As Clint and Willy leave she mutters,"I pray the prankster doesn't join because I don't know what I'll do."


	2. Chapter 2

In the guest bedroom in the mansion late at night, Beth is making the bed when she hears some people chattering downstairs. When she finishes, she opens the door a little to eavesdrop on them.

In the main hallway...

"So Willy, how do you like the mansion? I hope Clint didn't just show you the game room and the pool." Tony joked.

"Dude, this mansion is so big, it took Clint like five hours to show me the first floor. I love it, especially the video game room." exclaimed Willy.

"So are you thinking on joining?" Clint asked convincely.

"Y-yes! Of course. I mean, this has been my dream for about a year," exclaims Willy as he put his hands on his head. Tony then shakes hands with him.

"Okay then. Allow me to be the first to welcome you to the Avengers."

Puts his arm around his cousin. "Actually I was the first one to welcome him," remarked Clint.

Ignores his comment. "You passed the skills test and you got a tour of the mansion. Here is the moment you've been waiting for." Hands him an Avengers identification card. "You're now a reserved member of the Avengers. Don't lose it and keep it in reach. You'll need it for a lot of things.A lot more will happen here than in Shield so don't lean behind."

Gazes at his Avengers ID card. "I'll never let this out my sight. Love how you angled my face by the way."

At her bedroom...

"No! Why does that clown have to join. My life is ruined!" Lies down in bed. "Maybe I should rest first to avoid a headache."

In the morning...

Beth stretches and looks out the window. "I wonder why I don't have dreams anymore. I just hope I was dreaming about Willy." She leaves the bedroom and walks downstairs to the dinning room where she takes a seat. Tony, Pepper, Steve, Clint, Carol, Willy, Jan, and Hank are already seated and Vision is bringing in the breakfast.

"Are you sure serving the breakfast isn't too much of a burden, Vision?" Pepper asked again. "Yesterday's explosion you were caught in wasn't exactly pretty."

"My functions are all in order Ironman and I'm not occupied with any other task. Moreover, I would feel most conscience-striken if I did not help other than in assistance in fighting." Vision then sets the steaming sausages, pancakes, eggs, waffles, etc. on the table and everyone starts to dig in.

"It sure feels good to be an Avenger," Jan said ravenously.

"Are Thor and Sif in Asgard right now?" Carol asked while cutting her pancakes. Pepper nods her head while drinking her coffee.

"Oops. Where are our manners? Beth this is Willy." Pepper introduced. "You may know him already but I just wanted you to know that he is now a member of the team."

"Yeah I know who he is but do you know what he did to me? He pranked-"

"Beth before we run into commotion here lets eat first." interrupted Carol.

"No! It's like you guys don't try to understand how I feel. He pranked me before Clint could even "introduce" him to me."

"Hey I offered to help clean up and I said I was sorry. What else do you want?" Willy sighed. "If you think I'm such a burdensome why don't you leave the team?"

"I was here first so you leave."

"Good luck pushing him out." Clint smirked.

"I experienced less of the team of the team so you should leave." exclaimed Willy with his finger pointed at her.

"Ah forget it!" raved Beth. She starts to walk away but Willy speeds to the door to block her.

"Not so fast, I'm too fast for you."

With attitude, "But not powerful." Beth then blasts wind that pushes him away out to the hallway. Willy gets up.

"You wanna go Rapunzel?!" Willy dissed with his arms in the air (because Beth has long hair).

"Lets go at it redheaded gazelle." They then fight without using their powers.

"Stop now you two!" Tony yells. "Until you two know how to control yourselves, you're not allowed to use your powers."

"Physically you can't do that," Beth claimed.

"Actually sis' he can," Hank said to Beth. "Remember we temporarily drained the Enchantress' powers a few months ago."

"Oh right. I forgot," she replied. Beth and Willy's powers temporarily get drained.

"Seriously? No warning?" said Willy with annoyance.

"Excuse me Avengers but a new unknown race of aliens are disturbing the city," informs Jarvis. "I suggest you bring everyone and go immediately."

"Come on people. We got a job to do. They run upstairs to change. You guys stay here and monitor the mansion."

"What?!" Beth exclaimed. "But Tony there's like nothing to do."

"What the heck? Are you serious? This is a mansion. There's TONS of things to do here." Willy exclaims. "They have a room just for video games. I'm leaving. He starts to leave. You?"

"I'll just go to my room...and do whatever." She stumps upstairs to her room.

"Is she always like this Tony?"

"No. She has her good mood. I'm not blaming you. If anything happens Willy btw, let us know." The members of the Avengers assemble in the Assembly room then move out.

2 hours later...

(Beth goes downstairs and observes the hallway. She goes and peaks in the game room but doesn't find Willy.) "Willy?" (She turns around and screams a little when she sees Willy with a zombie mask.) "Oh my gosh! I almost died!" (She outs her hand on her chest.)

"I'm sorry. It's just so funny to see people's faces when they're terrified even for a second. I'm having a little fun here while everyone else is gone."

"You're so irritating to the fact that it's unfathomable. How is this fun? You just anger people!" (She walks away.)

"It's just a-(She shuts the door.) Hmm! She walks away like a poser with no life."(He decides to stock her and watch her go into the kitchen. Willy tip toes behind the staircase and watches Beth return with a granola bar. A semi-invisible villain arrives from behind her in the air and aims a gun at her.) "Beth behind you!"


End file.
